


【全球门将保护协会】番外 call me may be

by lijinglei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei
Summary: 弗洛里安-穆勒x克里斯蒂安-弗吕西特尔鬼知道老夫为何如此拉郎
Relationships: Christian Früchtl/Florian Müller





	【全球门将保护协会】番外 call me may be

弗洛里安-穆勒x福吕西特尔——call me may be

美因茨与拜仁的比赛，科瓦奇带着三个门将去客场，赛前热身，老妈子上身的乌尔赖希对福吕西特尔贴身指导。  
比赛结果就当拜仁赢了吧，二娃兴致勃勃的去找美因茨的门将小穆勒换球衣，门将心前锋命的他套上小穆勒的球衣变得更加话痨，小穆勒很蒙圈，但还是配合二娃，福吕西特尔就在一旁听他们说话，安静的微笑，他的笑让小穆勒记在心里了。  
小穆勒找二娃打听福吕西特尔，二娃把拜仁小门将卖了个一干二净，但诺伊尔和乌尔赖希已经拉响了防空警报，十分担心自己家这个00后的小娃娃被隔壁大他三岁的小爹拐走当妈。  
阿德勒举办退役party，小穆勒问他能不能邀请同伴来，阿德勒同意了，小穆勒就邀请福吕西特尔，没有任何防范意识的福吕西特尔把邀请的事告诉了两个老父亲，诺伊尔和乌尔赖希瞬间爆炸，要求一同前往，反正阿德勒也邀请了他们去。  
因为阿德勒婚礼上莱诺对切赫表白抢了他风头，阿德勒对过于热情的拜仁亲友团很担忧。两个小孩子聊的很开心，丝毫不在乎两个老父亲哀怨的眼神落在自己身上。阿德勒这才意识到自己家的孩子被人家的孩子追求了。  
在群聊里，诺伊尔认为是美因茨没一个好人，总想着勾引别家孩子，乌尔赖希点赞，阿德特喷回去是拜仁的娃勾引自己家的，卡里乌斯点赞。当初小狮子和森妈公布恋情时，狮王和总监对骂，这次是中生代二喷二。齐勒想劝架被卡里乌斯逼问站在那一边，齐勒说自己是斯图加特的，然后希尔德布兰和莱诺被卷入混战，大家都忘了最初讨论的是什么……  
两个小孩就是甜的要死的小清新恋爱，彼此又都是初恋，偶尔会吵架，双方亲友团表面上教他们怎么相处，背地里喷对方不是人。但在争夺国家队主力位置时互不相让，输了的那个人心服口服的当替补。

拜仁在主场迎战美因茨，暂时没有课业压力的弗吕西特尔被科瓦奇拎去了安联球场感受气氛，被公认为最具母性的乌尔赖希带着他热身，上一个如此有母性的史塔克此时在帮诺伊尔热身。  
上周拜仁输给了利物浦，技不如人输得心服口服，但这口怨气得出，这次遇见了中游球队，祝美因茨好运，更何况美因茨是渣叔的老东家，那更得“好好招待”，欧冠禁赛两场的穆勒这么想。  
突然间，他看到了美因茨正在热身的门将，好像也叫穆勒是吧？赛后跟他换个球衣，满足自己当门将的愿望。穆勒又笑开了花。  
诺伊尔看着自己的队友，一会脸上阴云密布，像是密谋什么坏事；一会又笑开了花，仿佛丽萨已经怀孕了。队长觉得有必要让神医看一下自家副队是不是傻了。他走近穆勒，轻轻的拍他的肩:“怎么了？”  
“对面的门将也叫穆勒。”穆勒略带兴奋的说，诺伊尔立刻get到他想要球衣的念头:“我去帮你换球衣。”  
“算了算了，我自己去换，谢谢你啊，manu。”穆勒屁颠屁颠的跑去另一边闹别的队友，留下诺伊尔怀疑人生:到底是谁傻了。  
包括穆勒在内的其他两位被退队球员，博阿滕和胡梅尔斯，憋着一口气对着美因茨一顿操作，然后比分6比0，美因茨输的那叫一个惨啊。  
赛后，两波球员照例要握手，有些要交换球衣，穆勒冲着美因茨的门将小穆勒就去了，小穆勒正垂头丧气呢，一看前辈来了，只能打起精神:“前辈你好。”  
“哎呀没事的，manu以前也被灌过这么多，别太伤心了。”穆勒丝毫没有意识到他已经把队长卖了个一干二净，诺伊尔也凑过来安慰对方的小穆勒:“你在这个年纪有这样的表现已经很棒啦，等rene退役了就能专心带你，到时候你会更厉害了。”  
“谢谢你们的关心！”小穆勒的表情放松了一些，穆勒脱下自己的球衣:“我们换球衣吧。”小穆勒略微疑惑:“我？”  
“他想当门将想疯了，你俩都姓穆勒，就满足他这个愿望好了。”胡梅尔斯甩着一头卷毛路过聊天的门将组。  
小穆勒把球衣换给了穆勒，穆勒立刻就穿上了，去随队摄影师那拍个不停，一群不想当门将的门将看着只想当门将的前锋抽风。  
相比较正在风口浪尖和已经退隐江湖的人，弗吕西特尔在这群大佬中是个小孩子，他只是安静的跟在乌尔赖希身旁，在合适的时间点笑一笑。  
一群门将和穆勒往更衣室方向走，穆勒突然间想起来什么，长臂一挥，把弗吕西特尔捞到自己身旁，对小穆勒说:“我们克里斯蒂安，比你小三岁。”  
小穆勒伸出手，打量这个被捧在手心里长大的小天使:“你好，我是弗洛里安-穆勒，我们应该是第一次见面吧？”  
“之前没有在国家队见过。”弗吕西特尔回握，穆勒很开心两个适龄儿童做朋友:“不着急回美因茨的话，你俩可以出去玩玩。”  
“谢谢托马斯前辈的好意，我今天没时间，只好休赛期来约克里斯蒂安。”小穆勒很遗憾的说，弗吕西特尔微笑着摇头:“没关系的。”  
“既然你也姓穆勒，那我们就是本家，到了慕尼黑就是到了自己家。”穆勒对着小穆勒开始说个不停，小穆勒向弗吕西特尔投去求助的眼神，弗吕西特尔耸肩表示无能为力，而其他几个门将都在看热闹。  
结束新闻发布会的科瓦奇看到通道内堆积了这么多门将，他说:“都散了散了，小孩子想约会就让他们自己约，你们一群人在那里耽误小孩子交流感情不嫌麻烦啊。”  
于是乎，被约会的两个小门将很尴尬的在安联球场的通道内大眼瞪小眼，弗吕西特尔觉得自己是主人，不能让客人尴尬:“要不要去安联顶棚看看，那里的视野超棒的。”  
“好啊。”  
回到更衣室的乌尔赖希替弗吕西特尔收拾东西，他越想越不对劲:“manu，你有没有觉得弗洛里安的眼神不太对啊。”  
仔细回想两个小孩子的对视，诺伊尔也品尝到一丝危险的气息:“美因茨没一个好人。”  
远在美因茨和lili一起看电影的阿德勒打了一个巨大的喷嚏，整只鹰都要从沙发上滚下去了，lili给他递上纸巾:“怎么了？”  
“有人骂我！”

02  
两个小孩爬到了安联球场最高层的观光台，慕尼黑的夜景纳入眼中，弗吕西特尔特别骄傲的说:“欢迎来到慕尼黑。”  
“这夜色真的很棒。”小穆勒感叹道:“星星近在眼前。”  
弗吕西特尔拿出手机:“我们拍张合照吧？”  
“好啊，把夜空当背景。”  
两个人并肩站立，然后拍照，正当弗吕西特尔要发ins时，球场内的广播催小穆勒去集合了，两个小门将只好匆忙交换联系方式后分开。  
在回塞贝纳大街的大巴车上，弗吕西特尔发了原图，顺带艾特了小穆勒。  
乌尔赖希的ins响起特别提示音，他看到两个男孩子亲昵的合照，截图发给诺伊尔看，诺伊尔很震惊:他俩进展这么快？等会你先别走。  
老父亲乌尔赖希突然间明白了当初特尔施特根和西莱森直接公布婚讯后，为什么卡恩和范德萨会对骂，如今他也要走上这条路了。  
乌尔赖希:小穆勒这孩子怎么样？  
阿德勒看到这条消息也很疑惑:挺好的一个小孩，你们不是有弗吕西特尔吗，还觊觎我们的小门将？  
乌尔赖希:你去看小穆勒的ins。  
阿德勒打开小穆勒的ins，他刚转发了弗吕西特尔发出的照片，也没什么异常，他回复道:没啥异常啊。  
乌尔赖希气的翻白眼:他俩是不是在交往？  
阿德勒有点捉摸不透拜仁的想法:谈恋爱还不正常吗？  
乌尔赖希:我们克里斯蒂安要是受委屈了，我跟你们美因茨没完。  
被流放至奇迹之城的卡里乌斯正在跟男朋友齐勒视频，突然间打了喷嚏，镜头都被喷出的液体搞糊了，齐勒面对一片马赛克:“洛里，多喝热水，记得吃药。”  
远在巴黎的瘦高美人图赫尔、躺在阿里森怀里听巴西人唱歌的克洛普一起打喷嚏。  
诺伊尔就是觉得小穆勒对弗吕西特尔一见钟情，下车后他对乌尔赖希说:“弗洛里安看克里斯蒂安的眼神跟当初我看本尼一样。”  
“拜托，我们现在是在防止克里斯蒂安早恋，不是听你们秀恩爱，克里斯蒂安才刚刚成年，他还是个什么都不懂的孩子！”乌尔赖希对自家队长绝望了，史塔克劝解道:“我觉得我们最好还是观望一下，万一俩人只是好朋友呢？别毁了一份友情。”  
“你说的也是。”诺伊尔和乌尔赖希共同说道。  
“我觉得这俩小孩挺般配，都是德国人，肥水不流外人田嘛。”史塔克又来了这么一句，换来了两个门将鄙视的眼神。  
可怜的小穆勒和弗吕西特尔就被双方家长安排明白了。  
联赛慢慢进行着，小穆勒受了轻伤，他决定一个人去慕尼黑碰碰运气，能否偶遇弗吕西特尔。  
“嘿，克里斯蒂安，你在忙吗？”  
正在微积分作业中挣扎的弗吕西特尔扶额愣神:“写作业啊，微积分要我命啊。”  
小穆勒想了想自己2.8分的成绩:“我毕业后还没忘干净，你在哪里？我去找你？”  
“等我给你个定位。”  
很快，小穆勒找到了弗吕西特尔所在的咖啡店，看见了愁眉苦脸的小门将，他坐在他的对面:“这褶子都快赶上托马斯前辈了。”  
“快别调侃前辈了，帮帮我呗。”弗吕西特尔把一部分书推给小穆勒，自己接着啃剩下的一部分，小穆勒毕业有一两年，虽然忘了不少，但还是比弗吕西特尔记得多，他写下大概的思路，让弗吕西特尔自己回去整理。  
“我都要饿坏了，快给我推荐点好吃的吧。”小穆勒说，弗吕西特尔才意识到自己占用了对方太多的时间:“抱歉，我请你吃饭吧。”  
“那你来美因茨我再请你好了？”  
两个人选择了慕尼黑的特产白肠，吃了个七八分饱，然后俩人去遛弯消食，像同龄的学生一样相处，时不时的被对方逗笑。  
夜色渐深，弗吕西特尔的手机准时响起，乌尔赖希催他去酒店集合，弗吕西特尔只好点头:“好啦，我知道了，把弗洛里安送回去就去和大部队汇合。”  
拜仁球员又聚在一起打牌，乌尔赖希捏着纸牌:“你和谁？”  
“弗洛里安-穆勒，美因茨的主力门将啊，他对我挺好的。”  
乌尔赖希已经气的开始咬牙:“你……尽早回来。”  
“拜拜，sven。”  
正当乌尔赖希准备打电话喷阿德勒时，阿德勒先打过来了，语气很平淡的告知了自己在赛季后退役的消息，满腔怒火化作了一声叹息。  
“叹什么气，我准备办个退役趴，你和manu都要来啊。”阿德勒故作轻松的岔开话题，乌尔赖希只好说着他走:“好。”

03  
阿德勒同样邀请小穆勒参加自己的退役趴，小穆勒有点犹豫，阿德勒猜到了可能是想邀请弗吕西特尔:“你可以带你的男朋友来。”  
“我没有男朋友，我性取向很直。”小穆勒下意识的拒绝，阿德勒仿佛看穿了一切:“性取向这事要随缘。”  
“你周中有时间吗？”小穆勒回家后给弗吕西特尔打电话。  
弗吕西特尔点头，又想到小穆勒看不见，尴尬的笑了:“有时间，你要来慕尼黑？”  
“不是，rene举办退役趴，他说我可以邀请朋友一起去，就来问问你。”其实小穆勒很忐忑。  
“可以啊，就怕rene前辈会介意。”  
“他太太喜欢热闹，更何况你这么乖，他们会喜欢你的。”  
“你来车站接我吧？”  
“好说好说。”  
在拜仁的训练基地，特指更衣室，每个球员有一天决定更衣室歌单的权利，这一天，轮到了小门将弗吕西特尔，他兴致勃勃的连上手机，打开播放器，大家伙不由自主的跟着节奏摇摆。  
莱万来的比较晚，他推开更衣室的门，抱怨道:“怎么又是丁日的歌啊……”  
“克里斯蒂安挑的歌单，你有意见？”安联国王里贝里立刻站出来护犊子，眼看罗本又要去擦铁棍，莱万立刻投降:“这跟克里斯蒂安没关系，是多特蒙德那三个祖宗，天天在更衣室里放丁日的歌。一开始只是马里奥，太子嘛，大家不舍得说，就让他放，后来马尔科来了，他俩天天在更衣室里唱丁日，凯队和魏登费勒觉得孩子还小，随他去吧。”  
“再后来我转会来了这边，马里奥回去，我跟马尔科复合，偶尔回去看他，凯队和魏登费勒退役后，马尔科更加无法无天，马里奥和安德烈又在添油加醋，哎……”  
里贝里感叹道:“心疼他们。”  
穆勒突然间来了一句:“我记得克里斯蒂安以前不爱听丁日的歌。”  
“弗洛里安推荐给我的。”弗吕西特尔特别骄傲的说。  
本来开开心心的更衣室气氛瞬间凉透，三个门将一脸卧槽，其他仁也觉出不对劲来，自家小太子要被拐跑了，可小太子没有感觉到异常:“下周我要去参加rene前辈的退役趴，就不加练了。”  
乌尔赖希咬牙切齿的说:“阿德勒也邀请了我和诺伊尔还有史塔克，我们一起去吧，我开车。”  
“好啊好啊！”  
训练后，里贝里拦住乌尔赖希:“可以让弗洛里安嫁过来，我们家大业大不差他一口饭，克里斯蒂安绝不能嫁出去，懂吗？”  
“明白。”

04  
到了约定的时间，乌尔赖希开车带着拜仁亲友团去美因茨。  
小穆勒打扮的漂漂亮亮去接站，弗吕西特尔在副驾对他说:“抱歉，我没有跟你说，我是和乌尔赖希一起来的。”乌尔赖希让小穆勒开车在前面开道，自己跟着。  
到了预定的酒店，阿德勒和妻子lili在门口迎接宾客，弗吕西特尔跟阿德勒拥抱:“恭喜前辈。”  
“谢谢你。”阿德勒推着他和小穆勒去一边，然后跟拜仁三个门将拥抱，他很关心的问诺伊尔:“手上还行吗？”  
诺伊尔平淡的笑了:“打上螺栓了，还能再坚持几年。”  
阿德勒叹了口气:“别硬撑，manu。”  
“今天是你的好日子，提这茬干什么。”诺伊尔故意岔开话题。  
乌尔赖希跟阿德勒的关系比较亲密，两个人交谈了很久，期间乌尔赖希的眼睛一直盯着小穆勒和弗吕西特尔，阿德勒戳了戳他的背:“小孩子谈恋爱，你们仨搅和什么。”  
“弗吕西特尔还是个孩子啊！”护崽狂魔乌尔赖希喷回去。  
“走了走了，吃东西去。”阿德勒推着他走向人群聚集处。  
小穆勒给弗吕西特尔端来一盘点心和红茶，俩人坐在角落里聊天，因为阿德勒请来的大佬实在是太多了——舒梅切尔父子，卡恩，莱曼，范德萨，希尔德布兰，诺伊尔，乌尔赖希，史塔克，特尔施特根，西莱森，齐勒还有那倒了八辈子血霉的师哥卡里乌斯。  
“我感觉出名的门将都在这里了。”小穆勒惊讶的说，弗吕西特尔看着阿德勒和lili在一群人中应酬:“咱俩就是青铜。”  
“说不定未来我们也会是大佬，成为绝代双娇，就想奥利弗和延斯前辈一样。”  
音乐停下来，阿德勒接过话筒，准备做退役感言，他沉了沉气息，却还是笑出来了，大家鼓掌，鼓励他继续说下去。  
“在2007年我刚开始职业生涯时，我看着奥利弗和延斯的表现，心想着会不会有自己穿1号球衣的那天，就像坐在下面的弗洛里安和克里斯蒂安看着我一样。延斯退出国家队后，我有机会竞争主力位置，跟我同期的人有罗伯特和manu，罗伯特年纪比我和manu大的多，他一直在帮助我们成长。后来他给我和sven留言，我才明白罗伯特经历了什么。罗伯特离开了，我有机会穿上他留下的1号球衣，参加南非世界杯的预选赛。”  
“我认为我可以开启一个新的时代，可惜在小鹰即将起飞时，翅膀折了，我因伤错过了世界杯，manu书写他的传奇。”  
“在公众面前，我一直表现的很正常，马上退役的我可以跟你们坦白，2010年，我有较为严重的自残倾向。”阿德勒撸起右边的衣袖，上面有深深浅浅的刀割痕迹。  
弗吕西特尔下意识的握住自己的右臂，小穆勒心疼的说:“我第一次知道rene这么多事……”  
一群大佬都在叹息。  
“有罗伯特在前，奥利弗和延斯把我带走去治疗，在一次广告拍摄时，奥利弗让我去现场，我有幸认识了广告导演，也就是我的太太，lili。”  
大家伙起哄，lili红着脸挥手，让同志们安静下来听阿德勒继续说。  
“从那开始，我认命了，不能飞就不能飞吧。我上大学，参与奥利弗公司的业务，与lili结婚。或许我命中真的没有足球，只有学术才是我的前路。”  
“如今我真的要退役了，有点舍不得给我带来痛苦的足球。”  
“我要脱离苦海了，同志们加油啊！”阿德勒以一个玩笑结束了告别演讲，向来感情细腻的乌尔赖希甚至在擦眼泪，弗吕西特尔也在抽泣，小穆勒给他塞了纸巾:“别哭了。”  
这个小动作让诺伊尔看见了，他在“全球门将保护协会”群聊里开火: rene，克里斯蒂安都要被弗洛里安拐跑了！  
乌尔赖希:美因茨没一个好人。  
卡里乌斯:南大王了不起啊？瞧不上我们小门小户的是吧？罗恩，你出来帮我骂回去。  
齐勒一脸无辜，卡里乌斯瞪他，他只好低头回复:我是斯图加特的。  
阿德勒一看手机消息提示这么多条，就知道群里又在吵架，他回复拜仁那几个门将:我觉得克里斯蒂安嫁过来不错。  
一看这消息，诺伊尔、乌尔赖希以及围观群聊的史塔克一起冲着阿德勒喊:“阿德勒！克里斯蒂安是不可能嫁出去的！”  
被点名的弗吕西特尔手一抖，把一盘意面扣在小穆勒大腿上，两个小门将全都傻了，弗吕西特尔去擦，但在大人们的角度看来像是在帮伴侣打飞机。  
卡恩靠在莱曼耳边说:“年轻人太会玩了，当初我想亲你还得避着队友，现在都直接……”“你能不能别当众发情啊……”莱曼受不了耳边的呼吸声，推开自己的合法伴侣。  
范德萨在一边看着德国门将内讧，他对老舒梅切尔说:“莱茵河北的人可真会玩啊。”老舒梅切尔则是一脸嫌弃:“切，辣眼。”  
Lili注意到了两个小门将的异常，她走过去，轻声问:“请跟我来，我带你们去换衣服。”  
“啊，谢谢你。”小穆勒起身跟着lili走，弗吕西特尔也跟上去，乌尔赖希轻轻拦了一下:“你跟去干什么？”  
“我把面扣他腿上的啊，我得去道歉。”弗吕西特尔推开乌尔赖希，后者挫败的给里贝里发了一条消息:对不起，弗兰克，我们仨没看住，咱家小太子跟别人跑了！  
里贝里看到消息后把手机甩出去了，他的太太安抚他别生气，安联国王怒撕报纸:“我们小太子就要被人拐跑了！”  
太太被里贝里逗笑了:“你和罗本家大业大，子孙兴旺，还差这一个小太子吗？”  
“你够了！”  
Lili给小穆勒拿来一条新的牛仔裤:“你去换一下吧。”然后她离开了。  
小穆勒不让弗吕西特尔跟进房间:“你……先不要进来……”弗吕西特尔低头看见意大利面的油渍被顶起来一个小帐篷，突然间脸红了:“你去……”  
其他门将则分成了三波，阿德勒和卡里乌斯坐在长桌的一边，诺伊尔、乌尔赖希和史塔克坐在另一边，剩下一堆围观群众。  
卡里乌斯已经脑补了小穆勒把弗吕西特尔伤的不行要怎么给拜仁方面道歉，诺伊尔在回想当初怎么安抚赫韦德斯的，那仨直男门将只好大眼瞪小眼。  
换个裤子而已，很快两个小门将就回到大众视线中，诺伊尔瞪大眼睛，光速打字:阿德勒你家小穆勒是不是下半身有问题啊，这么快。  
阿德勒站起来，吼道:“诺伊尔！你脑子有问题就不要觉得别人有病！”  
“你胖了就不要怪别人！”诺伊尔转移话题，把全球门将保护协会的日常搬到现实中来了。四个老门将看着中生代门将对喷，笑得不行不行的。  
弗吕西特尔和小穆勒坐在一边吃吃喝喝，自动屏蔽了诸多大佬哀怨的眼神。  
阿德勒和诺伊尔激烈交锋后达成一致:可以异地恋，不能嫁到对方那里。  
报请安联国王得到同意后，诺伊尔突然间觉得小穆勒顺眼了:“你们这个小穆勒要是跟托马斯换一下就好了，托马斯天天都在说个不停。”  
“克里斯蒂安一看就是个好孩子。”阿德勒说。  
“我们拜仁水土养人。”  
老舒梅切尔笑着说:“rene和manu这样跟你和edwin当初一模一样。”卡恩也笑了:“哈哈哈他们这一代人也懂得护崽子了。”

05  
大家吃吃喝喝互揭老底，阿德勒和诺伊尔都喝的有点上头，俩人分别把小门将叫到自己跟前，阿德勒眼神迷离的握着小穆勒的手:“儿啊。”诺伊尔搂着弗吕西特尔:“孩子啊，把你嫁出去我真心舍不得。可儿大不由人，你愿意嫁我也没办法，弗洛里安是个好孩子，把你托付给他，我们都放心。”  
弗吕西特尔特别尴尬的说:“我和弗洛里安只是好朋友，没有在谈恋爱啊，你们为什么都觉得我俩是一对？”  
诺伊尔只听见了弗吕西特尔澄清俩人的关系，他推开弗吕西特尔，一脑袋砸在阿德勒的大腿上，疼的小鹰当场嚎叫:“你干嘛？”  
“美因茨没一个好人！吃干抹净还想提裤子走人！”  
阿德勒准博士的智商突然下线，同样一脑袋磕回去:“巴伐利亚村夫！吃白肠用手！”  
两波门将花了很大力气才把扭打在一起的一只鹰和一只熊从一条长沙发上分开，lili一个姑娘扛着阿德勒去了房间。  
剩下诺伊尔抱着抱枕蜷在沙发角落里默默流泪，所有人都懵逼了，咋突然间情绪就崩溃了。  
四个老大哥让中生代和小年轻的都离开，莱曼坐在诺伊尔身边轻轻问他:“怎么了manu？”  
一米九几的大高个扔掉抱枕，抱着莱曼的腰哭的没熊样，看到许尔勒和格策的快速坠落，很恐慌自己职业生涯末期可能会很惨，现在国家队又乱成一锅粥，自己很想撂挑子走人，但队长袖标不是想卸就能卸的。  
老门将已经退隐江湖好多年了，除了安抚他的情绪，别的不好说，四个人拖着诺伊尔回房间休息了。  
告别趴的第二天，阿德勒和诺伊尔肿着脸出现在朋友面前，小鹰平淡的说:“我人生的大日子都让你们搅和了，结婚时莱诺给切赫表白，退役时为了俩小门将打起来，我都嫌丢人。”  
“只要俩小的合得来，一切都好说。”诺伊尔暗暗发誓，再喝一滴酒，赫韦德斯就少一根头发。  
“哎对了，弗洛里安去哪了？”  
卡里乌斯说:“俩人跑步去了。”  
于是一群老家伙趴在酒店的窗户前看花园里两个小门将折返跑，阿德勒笑着对诺伊尔说:“年轻真好。”诺伊尔点头表示赞同。  
大家各回各队准备接下来的比赛，小穆勒入选了低级别的国家队，弗吕西特尔则忙着毕业考试。  
媒体们在疯狂炒作拜仁和多特蒙德的比赛时，弗吕西特尔突然间受伤了，再加上诺伊尔伤情反复，整个塞贝纳大街被阴云所笼罩。  
对神医沃尔法特而言，弗吕西特尔年纪和他的孙子一样大，他很仔细的把小门将的胳膊打包起来:“好好养着就行了。”可弗吕西特尔还是闷闷不乐，小模样把神医逗乐了，沃尔法特摸了摸弗吕西特尔的头:“千万别急于复出，信我，没事的。”  
史塔克则是这么说的:“如果你们再逼我复出，我立刻辞职走人。”  
乌尔赖希揽住弗吕西特尔:“别太难过了，你安心养伤就好，要不要出去转一转？”上一代门将之间的激烈竞争让弗吕西特尔此时惶恐不安，他怕自己会重蹈覆辙，他抬头看乌尔赖希，嘴唇颤抖着却说不出一句话，乌尔赖希摇头:“别怕，克里斯蒂安。”  
“你有很多方向可以走，像manu或像rene，现在有时间，你可以专心准备你的考试，加油，超过我们基米西的2.8分！”  
“我想……去美因茨……”弗吕西特尔小声说。  
“教练那边我去说，你去跟沃尔法特先生商量一下，他同意了就行。”  
“谢谢你，sven。”  
“当初罗伯特怎么帮助我的，现在我就怎么帮助你们。”

06  
见到弗吕西特尔后，小穆勒才知道他受伤了，他接过弗吕西特尔的行李箱，开车带他回自己一室一厅的小公寓。  
如同所有略懒的单身狗一样，小穆勒租住的公寓较为凌乱，麦片的袋子随便扔在桌子上，衣服扔的到处都是，随便塞了塞才给弗吕西特尔整出一块坐的地方。  
弗吕西特尔小心的脱掉棉衣，小穆勒怕他冷，特意把空调温度调高一些:“你先自己坐一会，我得把床上收拾一下。”弗吕西特尔开玩笑道:“不会跟沙发一样乱吧？”  
“只有更乱，没有最乱。”小穆勒都不知道自己怎么会有那么多卫衣的。  
弗吕西特尔靠在门框上，看着小穆勒把衣服叠整齐塞到衣柜里:“我们吃什么啊？”“这个……我一般就在俱乐部吃了，回来就是低脂沙拉和鸡胸肉……你想吃什么，要不要叫外卖？”小穆勒突然间意识到如果弗吕西特尔常驻，俩人吃饭怎么办。  
正当这时，小穆勒的手机响了，阿德勒打来的:“克里斯蒂安已经到了吧？”  
“rene你怎么知道的？”  
“他一出慕尼黑的地界，乌尔赖希就告诉我了，拜托我解决一下你俩的伙食问题，来呗，多两副刀叉的事。”阿德勒决定暂时不告诉两个小孩乌尔赖希往弗吕西特尔的行李箱中塞了一堆套子和润滑剂。一想想两个小门将尴尬的场景，阿德勒就笑重影了。  
小穆勒熟门熟路的拐去阿德勒家，进门时阿德勒正在帮lili系围裙，高个子的小鹰能刚好把lili抱在怀里，他的下巴搁在她的头顶，德甲第二小的手熟练的给她在腰前打了蝴蝶结，然后他低头，她踮脚，交换了亲吻。  
一套流程走下来，门口的两个小门将彻底被惊呆了，lili招呼他们随便坐，弗吕西特尔在沙发上，看小穆勒特别熟练的给他倒水:“你经常来吗？”  
“是啊，rene会邀请队友来家里做客，我比较小，所以他就像奶孩子一样带我。当时尼格尔来的时候，我都不敢跟他对视，还是rene告诉我尼格尔只是看起来比较凶。”小穆勒把玻璃杯递给弗吕西特尔。  
“尼格尔？”  
“荷兰的尼格尔-德容，他在防线让人特别安心。”  
Lili拌着沙拉，小声对阿德勒说:“他俩好般配，怪不得你们想把他俩撮合到一起去。”“那是，我跟乌尔赖希在这事方面特别有默契。”阿德勒骄傲的说。  
夫妇二人准备了丰盛的饭菜，lili还拿来勺子给弗吕西特尔，怕他吃饭不方便，四个人吃的很开心，而lili还准备了一些半成品，让小穆勒拿回去给弗吕西特尔扔烤箱加热。  
饭后俩人散步回家，弗吕西特尔说:“我特别羡慕rene和lili的相处方式，相互独立，却又彼此牵挂。”  
“你喜欢lili那种类型的女性？”小穆勒略带心酸的问。  
“不是啦，我只是喜欢那种性格的人，跟性别无关。”弗吕西特尔很坦白。  
小穆勒八卦的问:“你没谈过恋爱吗？”  
“没有交往过，因为我之前都在青训营，天天累的跟死狗一样，还有学业的压力，躺床上就想睡觉，女孩子是什么，不知道，不认识。去夜店约女孩子？那更不可能，manu，sven，史塔克，他们不允许我去，不过那时候我也进不去啊，还没成年……听你的意思，你经验丰富？”弗吕西特尔故意用髋关节去撞走在旁边的小穆勒。  
“拉倒吧，嘴上说说而已，也就帮队友追过女孩子，自己没啥经历。”小穆勒下意识的去抓头发缓解尴尬。  
“那你喜欢什么类型的人呢？”  
“什么样的人……热爱生活，能在我疲倦时给我带来希望，其他都无所谓了，性别也不是问题。”  
回到公寓，小穆勒把食物堆到冰箱，顺便把万年不用的烤箱擦出来，而弗吕西特尔在卧室收拾行李箱。  
衣服，洗漱用品，什么，竟然还有套子？前辈要干什么！弗吕西特尔把一堆铝箔包装塞进行李箱夹层。  
“哎，你脸怎么这么红啊？”小穆勒想着完活后来帮弗吕西特尔收拾东西:“发烧了还是温度太高了？”  
弗吕西特尔脸更红:“刚才收拾东西累的。”他抱着内衣就跑去浴室了。  
累？小穆勒把他的行李箱拎到一边去，也没有多重啊。  
算了算时间，小穆勒去敲浴室的门:“克里斯蒂安，我方便进去吗？”  
“可以。”弗吕西特尔正用一只胳膊费劲的搓澡，小穆勒进来:“我正想问你需不需要搓澡，你把左手举高就行。”他接过打满泡泡的浴球，扶着弗吕西特尔受伤的左手，仔仔细细给弗吕西特尔搓了个遍，又给冲干净，他想把弗吕西特尔从浴缸里扶起来，弗吕西特尔没站稳，脚底一打滑，整个人光溜溜的挂在小穆勒身上，俩人亲了个结结实实。  
过了几秒钟，他俩分开，小穆勒有点不知所措，弗吕西特尔说:“我没有讨厌你啊……”他从浴缸中迈出来，狗狗眼看着小穆勒，小穆勒举枪投降:“我也没有讨厌你……只是你应该擦干身体，别再感冒，然后拜仁把我砍了……”  
不知道是空调温度太高还是情绪激动，他俩在床上亲的难解难分，小穆勒怕弗吕西特尔胳膊再伤，让他趴在自己身上。甜腻的接吻伴随着呼吸的交换使得两个青涩的小男孩愈发坚挺，从未开过火的两把枪相互摩擦。  
“接下来……怎么做……”弗吕西特尔忍不住在小穆勒的腹肌上摩擦，小穆勒回忆p站上的镜头:“我们没有套子，也没有润滑，要不我帮你手打出来？”  
弗吕西特尔指了指行李箱:“sven给准备好了……”  
“我的妈呀……你可真是拜仁的小天使……”小穆勒去找套子，按照说明书给自己的小兄弟准备好，又看了看自己粗糙的指关节，他躺回床上，认真的看着弗吕西特尔:“如果太疼的话，你喊停。”  
他极其仔细的为弗吕西特尔一点点扩张，哪怕弗吕西特尔的呼吸节奏变了，小穆勒都会停下来紧张的问弗吕西特尔是否弄疼了他，弗吕西特尔摇头，鼓励小穆勒做下去。  
弗吕西特尔甚至连抚慰自己都很少，青训营残酷的淘汰机制让他无暇顾及身体的感受，签订职业合同后又有一线队三座大山压着让他要喘不过气来。今天小穆勒带来的一切，仿佛一扇大门被打开，照亮了年轻球员的新世界。  
突然间，他的声音拔高，吓得小穆勒不行，弗吕西特尔脸更红了:“刚才……挺爽……”  
小穆勒送了一口气，给套子上滴了很多润滑，固定住弗吕西特尔的左臂，然后试探性的进入未曾沾染的圣地。  
粗糙的手指和温热光滑的器官所带来的体验是完全不一样的，过于剧烈的感受让弗吕西特尔爽到翻白眼，他控制不住的蜷缩脚趾，在小穆勒耳边用声音表达自己的真实感受。  
俩人都释放时，浑身湿淋淋的，要顾及弗吕西特尔的伤势，小穆勒更累，他亲了亲趴他身上的小门将:“你还ok吗。”  
“嗯……再来一次？”  
然后，然后弗吕西特尔左臂上的石膏裂了。

07  
小穆勒吓蒙圈了，他把弗吕西特尔的东西塞进行李箱，俩人套上衣服，没洗澡就往慕尼黑赶路。  
弗吕西特尔是懵的，褪去情欲后他特别后怕，他下意识的去握住小穆勒挂在档把子上的手:“弗洛里安。”  
“没事，回去让队医处理一下就行，石膏裂了也不是大事。”小穆勒安慰他，其实他也害怕，他下意识的给阿德勒打电话，小鹰迷迷糊糊的:“啥？你把人石膏给艹裂了？”  
终于在清晨飙车到了慕尼黑的塞贝纳大街，一群仁黑着脸等待他俩的到来，沃尔法特站在中间，里贝里的刀疤脸，还有罗本手里的铁棍，小穆勒下意识的想跑，但他喜欢弗吕西特尔，又握紧弗吕西特尔的手，给自己打气，然而顺拐的步伐出卖了他的紧张。  
穆勒先绷不住笑了，阿拉巴轻轻掐他，让他不要露馅。  
沃尔法特揽着弗吕西特尔去一边的小黑屋检查，剩下的仁推搡着小穆勒去另一边的会议室“解决问题”。  
“我真没想到你们可以这么……激烈……”直男乌尔赖希先开口。  
“我跟本尼都没这么刺激的体位。”这是诺伊尔。  
“你技术行不行啊？当初马口腿伤成那样，我们，嗯，他也没啥事啊。”这是莱万。  
“马里奥受伤时，我一直都是忍着的。”这是博阿滕。  
“阿扬受伤时，我也没怎么着。”这是里贝里，罗本轻轻拿铁棍戳他小腿:“我有老婆孩子，我是直男。”  
小穆勒开口说:“我有按照sven准备的套子做好工作，可我真的不知道怎么会受伤的，我向你们道歉。”  
其实这帮仁都受过伤，打石膏是常事，他们过来纯粹是为了看石膏是如何碎掉的热闹，顺带考验一下要嫁入拜仁的小媳妇。见小穆勒如此有担当，众仁点点头，小穆勒松了一口气。  
沃尔法特和红着脸的弗吕西特尔进到这边的会议室，沃尔法特笑的很开心:“我们克里斯蒂安找到了个好伴侣……”  
“快不要说了！”  
“石膏都做裂了，也是好伴侣？”诺伊尔发问。  
“弗洛里安的准备工作很到位，如果不是有经验的话，那他就是真的对我们克里斯蒂安很上心了，总比你们的教练把另一半搞伤强吧。”沃尔法特对小穆勒比了个大拇指。  
本来是拷问小门将的众仁瞬间转移注意力:“哪个教练？”  
“不告诉你，自己猜。”只管挖坑不管埋的神医离开会议室，罗本回过神来，把铁棍杵在小穆勒面前:“对铁棍发誓，你要是对不起克里斯蒂安……”  
“我发誓，我会跟克里斯蒂安认真相处，支持他的事业，给他留下私人空间。”这话说的太真诚了，众仁鼓掌。  
围观群众正准备散去时，小穆勒拿起一支记号笔，在绷带上写字:“早日康复，嗯，再加个笑脸。”  
所有德国人迅速回头，乌尔赖希眼神更加温柔:“我是放心把克里斯蒂安嫁出去了。”“我也是……”诺伊尔轰走众仁，给小门将留下说话的空间。  
小穆勒看着弗吕西特尔，露出疲惫的笑容:“这算是被娘家人承认了吗？”  
“他们为难你了？”弗吕西特尔很紧张。  
“只有阿扬让我对铁棍发誓，如果对不起你，他就打断我的腿，你也看到了。”  
“阿扬的铁棍就是个摆设，你不要怕。”  
俩人正挨着说话呢，阿德勒打来电话，名为关心实则八卦自家小门将有没有被打断腿:“你没事吧？”  
“我没事，克里斯蒂安也没事。”  
“听说科瓦奇把他男朋友搞出伤来了？”小鹰暴露本性。  
“你确定是niko？”  
弗吕西特尔小声说:“niko教练的前男友是利物浦的克洛普。”  
“哈哈哈怪不得上回我们输了6比0呢，冤有头债有主，niko得把渣叔的老东家打成筛子才解气，提前心疼罗曼一秒钟。”小鹰挂掉电话，在地上笑到打滚。  
两个小门将腻腻歪歪了很久，久到乌尔赖希训练完催他们一起去食堂吃饭。  
小穆勒很尴尬，但穆勒不这么认为:“你跟克里斯蒂安在一起，就是半个慕尼黑人了，不用不自在。”  
“听说我们小门将谈恋爱了，男朋友来了是吧？”科瓦奇特别八卦的走过来，小穆勒被众仁承认后有了底气，他站起来和科瓦奇握手:“我是弗吕西特尔的男朋友，穆勒。”  
“跟健康的小鹰一模一样。”科瓦奇和教练们一桌吃饭，给球员们留下空间。  
跟沃尔法特确认换药和复查时间后，小穆勒开开心心的带着弗吕西特尔回美因茨，一群仁站在车库门口挥手送别小两口。  
等他们驶离视线后，球员们光速回到更衣室，发动所有关系去找那个让伴侣神秘受伤的教练到底是谁。  
路上两个人放丁日的歌，单曲循环《call me may be》，在等红灯时坐在椅子上上半身蹦迪，视线对上了，他们凑在一起接吻，交警走过来，敲玻璃示意他们不要危险驾驶。  
俩人对视，然后哈哈大笑，小穆勒发动车子前行，留下交警被甜到微笑，交警也跟着哼唱:so call me maybe~  
—完—

你以为完了吗？  
不。

“Jurgen。”  
“今天总是打喷嚏，是不是你想我了？”  
“哼，谁想你了。”

—真结局—


End file.
